1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to control systems, and particularly to a motor control system.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 2, a conventional personal computer based (PC-BASED) movement control system 10 includes a man machine interface (MMI) 101, a PC-BASED controller 110, and a motor driver 120 for driving a motor 130 connected in that order. The PC-BASED controller 110 includes a motherboard 111, a digital input/output (I/O) control card 112, an analog input/output (I/O) control card 113, a temperature card 114, and a movement card 115.
Referring to FIG. 3, a conventional programmable logic controller (PLC) movement control system 20 includes an MMI 201, a PLC 210, and a motor driver 220 for driving a motor 230 connected in that order. The PLC 210 includes a PLC host 211, a plurality of digital I/O control cards 212, an analog I/O control card 213, a temperature card 214, and a movement card 215.
Referring to FIG. 4, a conventional serial movement control system 30 includes an MMI 301, a special controller 310, and a motor driver 320 for driving a motor 330 connected in that order. The special controller 310 includes a PLC host 311, a plurality of digital I/O control cards 312, an analog I/O control card 313, a temperature card 314, and a serial movement card 311.
The motor drivers 120, 220, and 320 include direct current (DC) control circuits 121, 221, 321 and power drivers 122, 222, 322, respectively. The power drivers 122, 222, 322 are configured for sending control signals to the corresponding motors 130, 230, and 330 for controlling a movement status of the motors 130, 230, and 330. An encoder is installed in each of the motors 130, 230, and 330 for detecting a motor speed signal and returning the speed signal to each of the DC control circuits 121, 221, 321, and for controlling the movement status of the motors 130, 230, and 330.
However, in the conventional PC-BASED movement control system 10, the PLC movement control system 20, and the serial movement control system 30 include many control cards, such as a movement card, a serial movement card, and a driver DC control circuits, which are complicated and expensive. Additionally, these many control cards may have different serial communication protocols which may not be compatible with each other.
What is desired, therefore, is to provide a motor control system which can solve the above problems.